Riyo Chuchi
'''Riyo Chuchi '''was a female Pantoran who represented Pantora in the Galactic Senate of the Republic. She was good friends with Senator Padmé Amidala and Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Trespass During the early years of the Clone Wars, she accompanied Chairman Chi Cho along with Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Snow troopers, and another Pantora Senator to a deserted Republic outpost on the glacier of Orto Plutonia, which belonged to the Pantorans. When Kenobi and Skywalker, along with Captain Rex and several Snow troopers, found a deserted Separatist outpost, they also found clues that natives were living here. The natives were called "Talz", the beings who had actually lived there for centuries. Cho was furious and declared war on them for invading Pantoran territory, despite Chuchi and the Jedi insisting that the land belonged to the Talz. Chuchi was later granted authority by the Pantoran Asssembly to overrule Cho. Chuchi ended the war by making peace with the Talz leader, Thi-Sen. She then returned to Coruscant with the Republic forces. Sphere of Influence Chuchi later served the new Chairman of the Pantorans, Baron Papanoida. When the Trade Federation blockaded Pantora for not paying its debt, Papanoida sent Chuchi to protest in the Senate. She and Senator Lott Dod had a debate, and Chuchi demanded that the Senate helped the Pantorans. Senator Amidala then confronted Chuchi and said not to accept any form of help from the Separatists. When Chuchi went to see Papanoida and Ion, Ion reported that the Pantorans were rallying to leave the Republic and join Count Dooku's Separatists. Later, it was discovered that someone kidnapped Papanoida's daughters. Chuchi and Ahsoka Tano went to the Trade Fedaration blockade ship to discuss agreements and terms with the Fedaration. In truth, they actually went there to see if Papanoida's daughters were held on board as hostages. Exploring the ship, they finally found one of the Chairman's daughters. Chuchi blackmailed the Fedaration officials, stating that she would reveal the Trade Federation's secret of holding one of Papanoida's daughters hostage to the Senate if they didn't remove the blockade. This ultimately led to Papanoida reuniting with his family and the Trade Federation blockade ending. Personality and traits Riyo Chuchi was one of the youngest female Senators serving in the Galactic Senate. Idealistic due to her inexperience and age, Chuchi often looked to Chi Cho to make the decisions, not daring to properly engage in open negotiations. Despite her initial timid personality, Chuchi constantly attempted to reason with Chi Cho but without success due to the Chairman's arrogance. After the events on Orto Plutonia, Chuchi gained more confidence in herself and her abilities. She even managed to successfully blackmail a Trade Federation official into lifting the blockade of Pantora. Behind the Scenes *Riyo Chuchi is voiced by Jennifer Hale. *Chuchi's appearance is actually based on the concept art pieces that were meant for Padmé Amidala. Appearances *Trespass *Sphere of Influence *Senate Spy *Duchess of Mandalore *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Hostage Crisis *Pursuit of Peace *Senate Murders *Lightsaber Lost *The Rise of Clovis *Crisis at the Heart Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pantorans Category:Senators Category:Republic